The basic act of swinging a golf club involves developing a method of delivering the club head to the ball in such a fashion that the club head bottoms out at a precise point during the downswing. Pitching, chipping and putting involve precise directional and distance expectations that are very hard to develop if the club is not swung in a manner that provides crisp, consistent contact. While modern equipment has provided a great deal of improvement for most people on longer shots, the short, precise shots are still very difficult for many golfers.